


Peanuts and Bolts (Coming Soon!)

by Cloudedskiez



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Android!Allura, Android!Romelle, Android!Shay, Android!Shiro, Androids, Becoming Deviant, D:bh - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Temporary Character Death, android!lance, everyone else is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedskiez/pseuds/Cloudedskiez
Summary: A D:bh AU where the VLD squad in placed in Detroit during the time of the game. Matt and Sam work for Cyberlife, but Matt has discovered from Kamski that the Androids can become Deviants. Intrigued on the topic, Matt decides to take a malfunctioning Military Android (HC: RK200) who was named Takashi Shirogane (Shiro) home to study the behaviors of a possible Android subject to Deviancy, and unknowingly turns his house into a safe zone for Deviants. There's Love, a whole lot of Angst, and some Tense stuff. I want to start writing this when I finish my Lion Spirits Fic, this is all I have for now.





	Peanuts and Bolts (Coming Soon!)

_Coming Soon..._


End file.
